Dusk
by scottmchungup
Summary: Different school, same routine. Until the presence of two new vampire's and one odd shape shifter turn everything upside down (POST BD)


**Seth POV**

"someone tell wolf boy he's riding with me." Emmett blared, absentmindedly tapping on the big steering wheel until Seth materialized in the doorframe, his hair awry but he couldn't care less, shoving an apple into his mouth and hurrying to the car.

"Call me what you will, I still beat you at arm wrestling." He smirked and hopped into the back seat as Emmett sulked and revved the engine. It was odd. Seth fit into the Cullen's easily, like he was meant to. He joked with Emmett and Jasper, messed around with Alice, and already had deep connections with Nessie and Jake, who were currently honey moon-ing in Tahiti. Even Rosalie had warmed up to him as he was just that easy of a guy to like.

"Once!" Emmett laughed back, speeding away to their new school, Carmakkel high, for yet another four or so years of high school. At first, the idea had seemed bland, but after his first move with the clan, where Bella lost a bet and was forced to try out for the cheerleaders, or when Emmett lost a bet and he had to not interfere as every guy tried to get with his wife. And those were just the first year memories, as the years continued and bets got more elaborate, so did the punishments. Seth finished his transcripts in the car and shoved them messily into his bag. As well as he fit in, he was still the closet thing to human, which meant he was still trying to get used to how thorough vampire's were. Seth would always be messy, last minute Seth in a house full of people who couldn't be last minute if their life depended on it.

"What year's everyone starting anyway?" he asked from his seat in the back, finishing off his breakfast.

Rosalie taped on the frame of the jeep, "uh, Alice, Edward, Bella and You are sophomores, Jas, Emmett and I are juniors." She stuck her tongue out like a seven year old and the fact that for this yar she'd be 'older' than he, and exited the car as soon as Emmett had parked, already working on her hair. Seth rolled his eyes and popped out as well, following his 'brothers and sisters'.

" Come on beauty queen" This time Rose rolled her eyes but walked in with them anyway.

As usual, at first glance everyone heard the receptionist's heart temporarily stop. Pools of blood rushed to her cheeks, and her jaw dropped. Their beauty was just so stunning. Well their was a loose term, Seth was still technically human, when he wasn't phased, which meant nothing unusual from him.

"so uh, uh" she was already stammering, and shaking as she held out each of their schedules. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Seth Cullen?" The boys stepped forward. It still felt strange to hear the name Seth Cullen. He was still a Clearwater, alone in a house of people desperately in love. Usually this didn't bother him, but seriously, everyone was so perfectly matched and then there was just...him. HE missed the Quillete's sometimes, but that was only a fleeting thought. Jake would be back soon, and even though that meant another couple it also meant his best friend.

They were all handed a schedule, and then, "Bella, Alice and Rosalie Swan?" every year the girls changed to someone's last name, just to be sure they wouldn't be caught. Last year they were the Brandon's, previously the Hale's, once they even used Black and Clearwater just to try it. But Edward was still pretty sore on hearing 'Bella Black' so that one came and went faster than they could run.

They grabbed their own and they made their way out, immediately exchanging schedules, and with their picture perfect memory the time elapsed from hand to hand was about half a minute.

The bell rang before anyone could speak and the couple's parted. Alice and Jasper embraced quickly, but it seemed so emotional that Seth had to turn due to the fact he felt so intrusive, Emmett and Rosalie made their way together to homeroom, Bella and Edward doing the same but towards the Sophomore section, and Seth wandered throughout the halls, trying to find his own way. It was moments like this that Seth's loneliness hit him like a semi truck. Yeah, being alone sucked.

He made it through the first few periods, same as always. Lurking in the back, usually people would stare, or with his wolf ears he'd over hear murmurs of the mysterious "Cullen-Swan's", how much the girls swooned over the Cullen's, and the guy's drooled for the Swan's. So far Seth had counted eleven girls 'accidently' bump into him and try and force conversation, and three slipping their numbers in his back bag, but as always no imprints.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and Seth blew all the air from his lungs in relief. He'd found comfort in the Cullen's, they really were a family.

" Leeches." Seth whispered jokingly, setting his food down, the only tray that wasn't a prop, and Seth dug in, as everyone else dwindled with their's trying to seem human-esque.

"dog." Emmett smirked, still working out their next arm match, as the score had to be settled. "how're the numbers? Who's prom king and queen this year?" Every year there was this 'first day competition' that Edward tallies everyone's thoughts on who the school's thoughts revolve around most. Usually it's Rose and Emmett, but once every blue moon, there was an Edward, or a Bella, or someone else.

"Rosalie's leading but..." Rosalie smiled and flipped her hair, and Emmett imitated it, even though he had no long hair to flip. They were like the typical high school couple, always flirting, the only difference being they were married.

"But surprisingly Seth, they seem to not be utterly repulsed by your stench." Jasper shook with silent laughter, "it's actually very strange, the emotion's are worse than Emmett and Rosalie when they think no one's around." He wrinkled his nose as if he'd smelt something awful, but still chuckled nonetheless, throwing his arm over Alice, as Emmett chucked something hard and metallic at Jasper jokingly.

"You guys are really funny, did you go to comedy school?" Seth remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes and dumping the remains of his lunch.

Suddenly Edward stiffened and sat up straight, intently watching the door. "Someone thinking naughty of Bels again?" Rosalie laughed, and if Bella could still blush, she'd be redder than Victoria's hair had been. But Edward's intentness was different, usually when it involved his wife, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and scooted closer, as if trying to show his dominance, but this time his eyes flashed with a curiosity no one had seen in forever. "Ed?" half the table asked, as the other half watched the doors also, as if the answer to their question's would just stroll in, and it did.

Three unknown people walked through the door. Well, people was a loose term, supernatural beings sounded better. The front man, bulky, with a wad of messy black hair, and dark, menacing brown eyes was first. He had the stature of arrogance, like it was his job to put people in their place and judging by the way all the humans tried to inconspicuously escape his radar, that's exactly what he was. He wasn't pale, well at least not vampire pale. Behind him was a darker guy. He had the same ratted glob of jet black hair, but he seemed a little easier. Like he was a second man, more of back up than anything. He was vampire pale. Defiantly vampire. As was the girl.

When Seth turned his head slightly to fully she their third member his heart thudded in his ears, and the world stop turning. The youngest Clearwater's focus zeroed in and the only thing that control his vision was her. She was petite, maybe 5'3 if that, with longish wavy brown hair that rimmed a porcelain face. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color, like the Cullen's, but she seemed more intent on them then the rest of her pack was. She was perfect, and he hadn't even met her yet. Nonetheless, the three strolled casually over to the Cullen-Swan's, and Seth was momentarily speechless.

A faint crease formed between the girl's eyes as she scrutinized the new comers she was presented with, but her eyes held a little bit more worry. Seth's instincts kicked in and he immediately felt the need to comfort her, but seeing as they haven't even exchanged names yet, that might be a bit odd.

"new meat." The burly one said, huffing out his chest as if he could take on the entire Olympic clan, definitely arrogant.

In his peripheral vision Seth saw Rosalie roll her eyes, she knew the cocky guy, and this guy was that and more.

"What he means to say is hi." The girl who's being had captivated Seth to no extent. Her voice was soft, delicate with a hint of brashness, like she would take on anyone for the fun more than the actual battle of it all.

"I'm Kayla, the charmer over there is James and he's Frank." Frank waved, and James continued to stare, but Seth didn't care.

_Kayla. _The name sounded pleasant. Like it was meant to capture Seth's thoughts, and boy how it did.

No one spoke, and Seth looked around quizzically, usually the Cullen's weren't that monotone. Then he met eyes with Edward and somehow Seth got the message. He should be the one to speak up, seeing as how Edward knew his thoughts and all it seemed like a pretty obvious answer.

He cleared his throat and sat up, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful brunette.

"oh um, 'm Seth," he smiled widely, meeting her eyes and for another minute, his heart stammered in his chest, pounding in his ears until he continued. "Emmett, Edward and Jasper Cullen." He motioned to each of them and they waved slightly, "Rosalie, Bela and Alice Swan." He gulped, why was he so nervous, it's not like he knew this girl or anything. But his insane need to...to...there was no word but love. Things like please, help, charm and such all fell into that general category and Seth's heart rate sped up again.

"You don't seem very...normal." James retorted with a sly smirk, like he knew someone's dirty little secret, but Edward was already ahead of him, "Neither do you." And James' arrogant, smug grin faded, for a minute before his back man, Frank finally spoke up, after looking stunned for a few seconds.

"wait, did you say Cullen?" they nodded, was their name infamous? Why was it a shock, because judging from the amount of curiosity and amazement fused on Frank's face their name meant something.

"Yes?" Jasper questioned, most confused. Jasper must be inquisitive here, as the vibes this unknown vampire was sending must be strong and conflicting.

"as in confront the Vulturi Cullen's?" a crease between his brows formed, as if he were watching the impossible. Everyone relaxed, okay so there was no bounty for their heads, that was always a relief. But some humans passing by were idling more than necessary, staring at the collective beauty of everyone at this table, so Alice leaned towards them closer,

"after school, follow our green jeep to our residence and we'll explain, not here." She shifted her eyes and everyone saw a particularly star struck freshman, who had already bumped into numerous people, spilling her tray everywhere. and was still staring intently at them until she saw them looking. Her face turned a violent shade of red and head down she dashed away quickly.

"how do we know we can trust you?" James folded his arms on his chest, and looked down upon them, trying to place his dominance on them, but obviously to no avail.

"You don't." Emmett shrugged and sat back, wrapping an arm around his blonde mate with an air of finality. James looked like he wanted to punch Emmett but seeing as how Em had super strength and James was an...well an unknown for lack of a better word. He had the faint scent of...

no. Impossible. There was literally no way. Seth shook the thought from his mind just as the mysterious pack left, just as quickly as they had come. Seth had a faint longing to run after Kayla, his instincts took over just as he had lifted from his seat, her brown hair passing the threshold until she was out of sight. Edward brought Seth back by the back of his shirt.

He jus shook his head while everyone watched confused, then eventually shrugged it off. Edward was a mind reader, meaning Edward knew Seth's thoughts. Meaning...

Edward Cullen knew Seth Clearwater had just imprinted as surely as Seth knew himself.


End file.
